


Crimson

by orphan_account



Category: Thor (Comics)
Genre: F/M, First Time, Genderbending, Genderswap, Incest, M/M, Oral Sex, Sibling Incest, Touching
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-25
Updated: 2011-10-25
Packaged: 2017-10-24 22:58:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,914
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/268832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>“If only your words were as real as your tits, brother.”</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	Crimson

**Author's Note:**

> Takes place sometime around _Thor #9 (v3, JMS run)_ , after Thor resurrects Asgard and his brother comes back to throw some new 'curves' at him, as it were. ^__^
> 
> I still kinda write Loki as a dude... be prepared from some grammatical deficiencies and try not to let it confuse you lol.

Thor sat in his chambers in full garb, awaiting the next day to begin without the prior having yet completed. He did not rest. He had not rested in days, weeks since he had rebuilt Asgard in the wastes of Oklahoma. It appeared as if he was trapped in thought, which anyone who knew the thunder god could attest— must be rightful torment indeed.

Thor’s eyes darted to the doorway immediately when Loki appeared, unsurprised. Even in Loki’s new female form, his brother regarded him no differently, except that the usual brilliance of Thor’s mighty gaze shown dull and worn, no doubt from his overuse of the Odinforce of late. That spark, that fire, the passion to fight and scrape that dwelled within every Asgardian flickered and faltered as blue locked with green, “I do not require your presence, Loki.”

“I did not request your permission, _my Lord Thor_ ,” Lady Loki entered Thor’s quarters slowly, testing the waters.

Thor had not entertained Loki’s company since his unexpected (in more ways than one) revival, and the uneasy distance between them was palpable. To be true, Loki did not know how Thor would receive him; that Thor had allowed Loki back into Asgard at all should have been enough, and it was, for the purposes of the trickster’s current schemes. In fact, Loki’s attentions were trained on Balder at present and he need not concern himself with Thor for once; events would run their course without him.

However, Loki found the temptation difficult to resist. It was unbearable to be ignored so entirely by the thunder god.

“Your relation to me does not give you right to disobey your king,” Thor warned, his mood dangerous.

“Then order me away and I shall go.”

“. . . . .”

Loki smiled and took Thor’s silence as leave to approach, “I offer you no words of malice or misery, Thor, only those of love and relief,” he stood before his brother and king, who sat bedside and would meet his gaze no longer. Loki plied him with soft sentiment, “To have life again, and the choice to live it; I would not cast this privilege aside for petty foolery as in my previous life.”

Thor’s brow furrowed.

“I know you no longer put trust in me, and I would never ask it of you,” Loki tried another, “But allow me to say this—” Loki reached down to cradle his brother’s head in his hands, coaxing his chin up to look at him directly. There was a vacancy in that stare, an echo of an old wound. “If you never love me again...” Loki paused for effect, ever the actor, “I would not wish it, but I would deserve it.”

“Loki...”

Loki continued, “I am concerned for you, brother. Resurrecting Asgard, our people here.... it has put great strain upon your body and your mind. It is a great thing you do and you suffer for it. Even at this hour, you fret sleeplessly. I would soothe your pain, if you would let me.”

“Your words are kind,” Thor hesitated wearily, but longing lingered upon his lips. He narrowed his gaze at Loki’s delicate expression. “— _too kind_. What are you up to, brother...?”

“I wonder...?” Loki teased.

Being a master of lies, Loki knew Thor could not often read him. For this, Thor almost always suspected him, and indeed the thunderer would be wise not to believe him now; perhaps it would be his only claim to intelligence... if not for the lucky fact that his rebellious brother even more often threw caution to the wind and against better judgement accepted the trickster for all that he was. Loki did not know which side of reason Thor would err this time but he hoped the latter.

Thor reached forward and drew Loki close around the hips in a firm embrace, pressing his face to his brother’s chest with a tired sigh. Tension seemed to drain from the troubled god’s body. Thor grumbled softly against the milky white of Loki’s supple breast, “If only your words were as real as your tits, brother.”

The arch of Loki’s eyebrow betrayed him. Most unexpected.

“But whatever your purpose, you are Loki. I would know you in any form. None other of us have changed so wildly in our rebirth, so yours must be a lie.”

“Thor—” Loki began to protest.

“And I care not, least of all in my bedchambers,” Sometimes Thor could play just as coy as he, “Spout your false niceties elsewhere, I want my brother with me this night.”

“Well now,” Loki grinned wickedly, finally, “Your brother cannot be here in body. That much is certain.”

“So be it,” pulling away the low cut fabric covering his brother’s ample bosom, Thor cupped Loki’s bared breasts fondly, placing an endearing kiss between them, “These are lovely, as I’m sure is the rest of you.” His fingers twitched along the voluptuous curve of Loki’s hip, teasing the cloth that still hung there—though not for much longer—eager to learn just how lovely the rest of his brother’s new body really was.

Loki tugged thin fingers through blonde hair, petting his brother in appreciation of the attention, “If it would please _my Lord_ , I would consort with him this evening,” this time, Loki’s proper words dripped in sarcasm and the blatant disrespect ignited Thor all the more.

Thor took Loki’s breast to his mouth, lavishing a perky nipple with his enthusiastic tongue. Sensation ran its course along Loki’s frame and pooled in his belly; he dragged finely manicured nails along Thor’s scalp and held him there as his brother suckled in earnest.

Lips parted flesh only long enough to fasten themselves along his other breast. Thor palmed the generous handful, playing his fingers along it in ways that impressed the trickster. Battle roughened fingertips sought the still damp nub of flesh, erect and receptive to the slightest stimulus, relentlessly eliciting a soft gasp from Loki. The thunder god merely smiled in triumph.

Thor’s unoccupied hand pulled at the silky fabric of Loki’s bedclothes, down over his hips until it fell the rest of the way on its own. The chill air sent gooseflesh blazing across Loki’s naked form and he shivered in delight at the sudden contrast— fire meeting ice, in so many ways.

Thor pressed his fingers between those pretty thighs, seeking purchase and once finding it, exploiting it. Thor rumbled in approval of how slick and inviting Loki already was for him. Loki savored the deep caress, making other unmistakably feminine noises, including something akin to cooing; it was not a noise he’d ever thought himself capable of, but it seemed to ignite his brother’s passions even more.

Loki went to work unfastening Thor’s cape from his armor, and was making motion to unfasten the chestplate when his brother grabbed him about the waist and threw him to the bed atop the regal red garb. Laid upon the very symbol of his kingdom, Thor beheld his brother then. Worship shown in the thunderer’s stare, and heavy lust, and Loki liked the idea rather a lot. The trickster pulled the red cape up to cover the curve of his breasts, and pushed it between his parted thighs to conceal himself in an act of challenge.

Thor growled at Loki’s actions as if they had insulted and distressed him. He fondled Loki cruelly through the crimson fabric draped along his body, fixated on the slide and pull over his female frame, and where it pooled betwixt his parted legs. Thor rubbed him there, pressing the heel of his palm against that most sensitive part on a woman. The textile sensation and subtle separation from direct contact drove Loki into fits. Now it was Loki’s turn to growl, higher than that of the thunder god’s, but no less insistent.

Thor pushed forward in his need for conquest, refusing to let Loki hide any longer. Loki placed a halting hand to Thor’s armor-covered chest, clicking his tongue and tapping his finger along the plate in wordless request. Thor could not fling the armor from himself fast enough, and once he was free of it and all other encumberments, he set upon his brother again.

Thor grabbed Loki by the wrists, holding them roughly to the bed as their lips locked in battle. Loki’s body arched upward, curving against Thor’s powerful frame, the feel of his straining erection pressing intimately against him and kept at bay only by the edge of red cloth still draped there.

Loki bit Thor’s mouth in demand, drawing blood. Thor could not deny his brother such an urgent plea.

 

* * *

 

Loki ached. He ached in places so deep he wasn’t sure where they existed. This had been his first time in this body. And his second and third, and... honestly, he could not recall how many times transpired within the evening, but it was daylight now and his flesh was abused and swollen, his legs were numb, and he _ached_.

It felt fucking fantastic.

And Thor had not stopped. Even now, the thunder god nuzzled between Loki’s thighs, lazily licking at the trickster’s battle wounds. When Loki’s slowed senses came to realize this, he moaned, making way with easily parted thigh.

The morning light strewn across the bed making shapes and shadows and playing off Thor’s golden locks like its own amazing sunrise. Loki watched his brother attend to him from his haze, vaguely wondering if this is what awaited those who made it to Valhalla. Certainly, it was not meant for him.

When Thor noted Loki’s consciousness, he slid up to lay close and put a kiss to his brother’s lips that would seem chaste had it not contained his own female flavor and the debauched secrets within it. Loki smiled and licked his brother’s mouth thoroughly with a pleased hum.

“You seem in better spirits,” Loki commented.

“I could say the same for you.”

“I dare say one cannot be in good spirits if all spirit has left them; you have nearly killed me, Thor.”

“I was good then.” Thor stated with confidence.

Loki snorted. “Only if murder was your goal.”

“It well could have been.”

Loki laughed, knowing all too well the dangers of laying with his brother. Thor had been many times his companion and lover, and even more times his enemy. Yet the thunder god in this life cycle seemed further removed from the others, a new breed, one more self-possessed and selfish; Loki assumed that had come about with Odin’s absence. This Thor, Loki mused, is one he would have liked to have known ages ago. But in today’s reality, he would present nothing but an obstacle.

Thor watched Loki drift off into thought and had ideas of his own. Again, he pulled the covers from Loki’s body, probably for the tenth time this morning, just to stare curiously at Loki’s lady features.

Loki sighed, exhausted, as he was again exposed to the cool air. Thor’s warm, heedless hand kneaded at his boob. “Enough of that.”

“Tell me,” Thor asked, ignoring Loki’s request, “what is it like in this body?”

“You tell me. You’ve been in it more than I.”

Thor chuckled, satisfied enough by the answer to finally cease in his infernal speaking and stroking and let Loki rest. Thor pulled him close and wrapped them up together in the defiled crimson of his once glorious cape. Then they both did sleep, for the first time since Ragnarok.


End file.
